


The Dream

by liars_dance



Series: Brothers of Gondor [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir receives a visit from the spirit of Boromir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

"Faramir."

The familiar voice drifts through Faramir's head and he shifts position in his bed, half waking, remembering and then sighing, tightening his hold on the man asleep in his arms. He drops a kiss on Aragorn's soft dark hair and closes his eyes again.

"Faramir - it is your brother - Boromir."

Faramir's eyes open wide, trying to accommodate to the light. He lifts his head and starts when he sees his brother sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I am dreaming," Faramir whispers. "And you must be part of that dream." Faramir feels strangely calm as he looks at the familar smiling face, a face that he thought never to see again.

Boromir chuckles softly. "If it suits you to believe so, then yes.."

"Whatever you are, it is good to see you, Boromir. Tell me, why are you here?"

"To talk a little, to explain things, my little brother. To look upon you and Aragorn once more. And to say goodbye to you both."

Faramir sits up a little, one arm still wrapped posessively around Aragorn's naked body, a hand stroking his head.

"Have you been watching us?" Faramir asks, feeling his face becoming hot.

Boromir smiles. "No - do not be ashamed or alarmed, little brother. Not since you were healed have I looked upon either of you."

Faramir swallows and clears his throat. "So, what will you tell me of your relationship with Aragorn?" he whispers.

"That it was not always easy. That I thought at first that he was abandoning our people, our country. But then I saw the wisdom of his way. We spent time together - it was hard to resist him - but I had no desire to. At the end he told me I had conquered. That I had fought bravely. That I should be at peace - for Minas Tirith would not fall. He saved my honour."

Boromir looks down at Aragorn's sleeping form and smiles. "Yet in truth _he_ is the one with honour. He is strong, Faramir - brave, thoughtful. He is a gifted leader and Gondor's rightful king. I loved him, yet I did not tell him so; I regret to say that my pride would not allow me to say the words."

"He knows, my brother," Faramir whispers.

Boromir's face breaks into a smile. "Of course ... I should have known."

"I believe he loves you still, Boromir. As you do him."

"Perhaps .. but as a memory. A memory locked away for private moments. But it is true that I still love him. How can I not? I would have followed him, Faramir - pledged my life to him." Boromir pauses and looks up. "But _you_ must do this now - he needs _you_ \- he will rely on you. You must promise me you will protect him - it is your duty to do this as his Steward. But I also know you will do it because you love him."

"Is it so apparent?" Faramir whispers.

Boromir smiles. "Only to myself who knows and loves you both. What I see before me here are not two people merely seeking comfort or relief. Look at the way you hold each other, my brother. And I have watched him, Faramir, as I have watched you. I have watched him since the day we met. I watched him when he held my hand and wept after I fell. I watched him prepare me for my final journey. I watched and wept at our father's treatment of you. I watched you as you lay in your chamber in the White Tower after the siege of our city and prayed that Aragorn would be in time - and he was. I watched him in the Houses of Healing, watched him hold your hand and call to you, watched him use the kingsfoil herb to banish the darkness, watched him become renewed as you opened your eyes and let him see your love. But I will watch no more. I can rest now knowing that he has found you, my little brother. I am happy that you have found in him that which I was not destined to enjoy." Boromir pauses. "It is time for me to leave now - be _with_ him; look after him, Faramir."

"I will, Boromir," Faramir breathes against Aragorn's hair. Once more he looks up at his brother. "Will you return again?"

"I think not. I believe my time has come."

"Would you if you could, hold him once more, love him once more?"

Boromir stands and looks down wistfully at Aragorn. He smiles. "Part of me would wish nothing better, but to do so would perhaps be too cruel, my little brother.. too cruel for us all." They smile at one another. "But if you would permit it, I should like to kiss him once more."

Faramir nods. "Of course I permit it."

Boromir smiles. "Then kiss him, Faramir and I will feel his lips on mine. When you break the kiss, I shall be gone."

Faramir looks up at his older brother, feels the tears in his eyes. "So it is farewell, Boromir. It has been bittersweet to meet as we have, but I would not have it any other way."

"Farewell .. and do not weep; you have my love always and that of your king."

Faramir wipes his eyes and slides down the bed, pressing his body up close to Aragorn's sleeping form. He holds Aragorn's face in his hands and presses his lips to the slightly open mouth.

"Aragorn," Faramir whispers, watching Aragorn's eyes open slowly - blue, beautiful, unfocused. _I would have followed you my brother - my captain - my king._ Faramir sighs as Aragorn's lips part under his. The kiss is tender and warm and sleepy and Faramir is in no hurry for it to end. When their lips finally part, Aragorn sighs as he wakes and Faramir feels the softest of breezes move through the room.

"Faramir," Aragorn whispers. "I dreamed that your brother visited us here in this room. He was so real to me, and yet not. I could not speak but I felt his hands in my hair, his mouth on mine …" He pauses and looks at Faramir. "I am sorry … I must have drunk more wine than I thought last evening."

Faramir smiles and kisses Aragorn's forehead. "Do not apologise, Aragorn. How do you feel?"

"I do not feel drunk, if that is what you mean…"

"No," Faramir laughs softly. He grasps Aragorn's hand. "I mean, how do you feel about your dream - about seeing Boromir?"

"I am as yet unsure, but I feel as if he came to say goodbye."

"Perhaps he did." Faramir kisses Aragorn again. "Rest now - tomorrow will soon be with us," he whispers, gently pulling Aragorn's head down to his chest. For a few minutes, the room is silent. Then Aragorn lifts his head to look at Faramir.

"What is it, Aragorn?"

"Those words you spoke as you kissed me just now. Why did you say them?"

"What words? I do not recall saying anything as I kissed you other than your name - though many impure thoughts were in my head."

"Are you saying you said nothing just then?"

"I am. What bothers you?"

"Nothing.. it is of no matter.. I must have been still asleep and dreaming." Aragorn sighs and slides his body on top of Faramir, who immediately wraps his arms and legs tightly around him.

"Is there something you want, my lord?" Faramir asks softly, sliding his hands up down Aragorn's warm back.

"Yes, my Steward," replies Aragorn, threading his hands in Faramir's hair. "I should like to learn more of these impure thoughts…"


End file.
